Rain's Bliss
by FallenGrace101
Summary: The ups and downs of a forbidden relationship of a Captain and Vice Captain. I don't own the CHARACTERS just the imagination to make this story so review and let me know what you guys think
1. Chapter 1The Beginning

It was not the right thing to do but it had to be done as she slid out of his arms and tip toed around the room to get her things as she heard the sheets rumble when she looked up to see him turning to continue sleeping on his back as she snatched up her scarf and left.

The sun streamed in from behind the curtains as he rolled over to hold her but he discovered his hand was flat on the bed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes when he sat up the room was empty no trace of the night's activities the only thing that lingered was her smell as he got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for another day.

"Rangiku snap out of it he is only your Captain" as her alter ego answered "your sexy, energetic, taller Captain who you slept with" "shut up" "yeah lie to yourself but we both know that is was so good you have him on speed dial" as she grabbed her katana and headed for her division.

As he entered the Tenth Division office the familiar chime of a Hell Butterfly caught his attention "Captain Hitsuguya Captain Commander requests your presence at his quarters immediately" as he shunpoed over he surprised when he got there and Rangiku was already there as she stood "taicho" "Matsumoto we…" "it's okay Taicho let's go and see what the old man wants" as she walked in the Captain Commander stood to welcome them "you called for us Commander" "yes we need for you to do some how should I say this evaluating of Kurosaki Ichigo his gang's performance thus far are showing a need for concern" "yes how long" "till the end of the human year" "six months" "yes and in the meantime your division will be monitored by Captain Kuchiki and his lieutenant Abarai Renji with the assistance of your lieutenant" "yes Commander" "and Captain Hitsuguya you leave tomorrow" "yes sir" as he looked across to see Rangiku in deep concentration "dismissed" as they left she walked ahead of him and shunpoed before he could talk to her.

She needed time to think they just got to show their love for each other and this had to happen why did he have to go why not another Captain "why yours" her alter ego answered as she stopped and saw that she was outside her quarters she entered and slowly closed the door behind her as she went to her room and started to cry.

It was getting close to evening this worried Toshiro he hadn't seen Rangiku since earlier that day and he was beginning to worry so he finished up the paperwork for that day and headed for her apartment as he approached the door he tried to detect her rietsu but it was very weak "Rangiku" no answer "Rangiku" no answer as he pulled the door he tried harder to detect exactly where she was then he went to her bedroom and saw her there on her bed asleep as the moon shone in on her tear stained faced he took off his haori and untied his katana from his waist and laid next to her.

It was around seven that a grumbling sound woke Rangiku as an intense hunger hit home as she was about to sit up she felt a weight across her stomach when she looked down and saw a hand then she looked across and saw her taicho asleep "how did he get here" at that moment she didn't care about food she just laid there in his arms.

The sun came streaming through the window as he awoke to see Rangiku still asleep as she laid there then he got up and walked away when every bone in his body was telling him to stay as he headed to the Captain Commander office and through the gate to the living world.

Back in the Soul Society she sat alone on her bed as the tears fell "oh Toshiro" as she pulled herself together and left for work.


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions

It was seven weeks into Toshiro assignment when Rangiku was training with Renji "come on Matsumoto I know you miss your Captain but that is no reason for you to be half assing at training so COME AND HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT BANKAI" as soon as his reitsu rose she collapsed. The next thing she knew she awoke on a cot in the Fourth Division "where am I" "you collapsed so here we are" "Unohana" 'yes Rangiku um we ran a few tests and found some" "I am pregnant aren't I" "yes so you knew" "I suspected but all the signs weren't there" "so you ignored them you could have killed yourself and not to mention the baby" "I know" "anyway that is not important the reitsu from the baby is low we have to find the father" "he is not here" "then where is he" "in the Living World" "Hitsuguya Taicho he is the father" as she nodded and the tears began to fall "you need to tell him Rangiku" "I can't he left me okay and he chose to go so I can't" "but Rangiku" "no I won't" as she ran to her room when a Hell Butterfly appeared "Fukutaicho Matsumoto" "yes" "Taicho Hitsuguya has returned" "thank you" as she entered her room she walked to her room and stood in amazement at the site before her Toshiro was in her bed he had gotten taller as he stood up and walked to her "hi I missed you so much" "hi" as he held her in his arms she felt this surge I energy" "Is something wrong you don't look happy to see me" "I am" "I am sorry how we left things" as she started to cry he came towards her and held her she didn't want to do this "no I can't" as she pushed away "what" "I can't this shouldn't be happening" as his face turned into a scowl he grabbed his haori and katana and left "you are right this was a mistake I should have kept you where you were" as the silence in the room became overbearing when she turned around and saw that he was gone as the tears started again.

Life without her was playing on Toshiro's mind since he returned to the real world especially when Unohana came to visit him for his check-up and asked if he spoke to Rangiku lately but he just said no and avoided the subject. It had been six weeks since he last saw her and he really did miss her and was slowly accepting the fact that he was crossing a line in Soul Society that had never been crossed he was falling in love with his fukutaicho he was falling in love with Rangiku but she wasn't with him as he sighed and laid down across the bed. "Help me", "help me" as he walked down a very dark corridor as he came to the end of it he saw a very pink but blood soaked scarf as he picked it up he looked around for any sign of her but nothing but a trail of blood leading down a corridor "Rangiku, RANGIKU WHERE ARE YOU" then he froze in his tracks as a scream came from further down the corridor as he ran the screaming continued then stopped just before he entered the room, and there she was on the floor her robe barely there as the shreds covered what they could and the blood poured out of her as he ran and knelt next to her not knowing where to start, then he jumped out of his sleep as a knock interrupted.

He sat up and looked around when he saw Abarai Renji at the window he got up and walked over "yes Fukutaicho Abarai what is it" "is Matsumoto with you Sir we can't locate her anywhere" "what she has to be there, how long has she been missing" "three day" "three days and now I know of this" as he disposed of his gigai and followed Renji back to Soul Society.

Rangiku was tired and it wasn't getting any better she had walked off her post and hidden herself in the Rukongai hoping no one would find her she was in her fourth month and was now starting to show but she just needed to get away then she heard a very familiar chime "to all inhabitants of the Soul Society Fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku has been missing if any person knows of her whereabouts please report it" when the butterfly disappeared she wasn't shocked that they were looking for her but to hear her taicho's voice was she knew of one place in her hometown where nobody will find her as she headed to her old watering hole the Black Lily. When she got there the Soul Reaper field officer were there so she passed by and hid in an alley a few buildings down she couldn't go any further as she passed out.

Toshiro stood outside and watched as the officers searched the village as the spread out one of the officers heard a crash and went to see what caused it "CAPTAIN" as Toshiro shunpoed when he reached the officer his body went numb as the officer moved the hood to reveal Rangiku "go and tell the men to call off the search and tell Captain Unohana to met me at my quarters with the best of her medical staff" "yes sir".

When Unohana arrived he had her lying in his bed "oh no Rangiku" as she checked her eyes and felt for a pulse "Captain can you come her please" "what's wrong with her Unohana" "she is pregnant and I need to do a transfusion" "but why me the best person would be…." "you are the father" as she formed a link between the two and let him sit next to the bed in a chair "I will be back in an hour" as he looked at her "why didn't you tell me" as his stomach twisted into knots as he watched her till he fell asleep.

The blinding light from the morning sun came in as Rangiku opened her eyes she knew she was in a room but which one, once her vision cleared up she saw where she was "why am I in Toshiro's room" she got up as quickly as she could and hurried for the door. When she was about to pull it she heard his voice "why didn't you tell me?" as she turned to see him standing there but she couldn't answer "Rangiku I am talking to you" "you left Toshiro" as the veins rose in his temples "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" she stepped back only to feel the wall connect with her back as he came directly to her face "I WANT TO KNOW RANGIKU NOW" as he punched a hole in the wall next to her head "you left me Toshiro what was I suppose to do I tried to say how I felt" "when I first came home you were seven weeks pregnant and now I am here in front of you almost 5 months YOU COULD HAVE DIED IF WE HADN'T FOUND" "I AM SORRY OKAY I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU BUT YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE" "NEITHER DID YOU, YOU JUST CUT ME OFF ONE TIME" "I AM SORR…" as she felt this pain in her stomach she bent over and winced in pain "Toshiro" as he turned to see her pass out and fall to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 Consequences

Unohana Taicho tried her best but it was futile, Rangiku lost the baby. Toshiro stood outside as he watched Unohana wrap the baby in a blanket and come out to him.

"It was a boy" as she handed the body to him but he wouldn't take it "sorry to be informal but he is your son Toshiro don't you want to hold him?"

"No" he was so angry that he just couldn't bring himself to hold the body so he turned and walked away.

Rangiku woke up a few days later the pain of the miscarriage was what brought her back to realization but the completely flat stomach was what confirmed it she had lost the baby it hit her like a freight train as she started to cry.

Toshiro was in a no nonsense mood every since he came back and the gang was suffering his training techniques were scary and left them unable to move when they were finished.

"yo Toshiro"

"What is it Kurosaki"

"You look lost"

"Well I am not, so get out of my face and back to what you were doing before I put down these months as a waste of time"

"Sorry I asked now I know why Rangiku gets to work late"

He winced at the sound of her name roll off Ichigo's tongue even though it was three weeks since the lost of his son, but it was obvious the hatred he held for the child's mother was still present.

"Can we just drop this subject, when I leave here I want there to be at least some from of improvement in you slackers".

Rangiku was in bed that night but couldn't sleep she was thinking what it would be like when Toshiro came back tomorrow.

The next day was totally not what she expected when she got up a Hell Butterfly was sent to her requesting for her to urgently report to Commander Yamamoto's office. She tried to get there as fast as she could on arriving she reported in.

"Matsumoto Fukutaicho reporting to see Commander Yamamoto" as Lela looked up at her.

"Go in the meeting has started" when she went in Byakuya, Renji, The Commander and Toshiro were seated at the table.

"Come in Matsumoto you are late"

"As usual" Toshiro said under his breath as she took her position next to him he didn't even look at her it was like his icy demeanor was flowing out of him into the room.

"Well Captain Kuchiki you and your lieutenant are dismissed"

"Thank you Sir" as they stood, bowed and left.

"Hitsuguya Taicho, Matsumoto Fukutaicho I have called you here due to a very interesting report from The Fourth Division Captain who dealt with the situation personally" he said as he looked both at Toshiro and Rangiku who looked liked they were carrying a very heavy burden.

"You must be aware what I am speaking of"

"Yes Sir" they said in unison

"I am deeply sorry for your loss but at the same time I hope this does not cause or present any problems for you two in carrying out your duties as Captain and Vice-Captain of the Tenth Division"

"No it won't Commander" Toshiro answered in a very stone cold voice.

"Fine that is all you are dismissed" as they stood, bowed and left the office.

Rangiku sat on the couch while finishing up the paperwork, the tension in the room was very thick but they just sat at their usual positions and continued their duties, that was until Rangiku finished and place the papers on the his desk.

"I just need you to sign these"

"okay thank you"

"I am going now is there anything else"

He looked at her with that blank stare and icy demeanor from earlier "no that will be all you are dismissed".

"I am sorry Toshiro…"

"You are dismissed Rangiku" he said before she could finish, she was so shocked that all she did was leave.

It was very late Toshiro signed the last document Rangiku had prepared and left them on her desk. The same room nothing had changed the same white empty walls, his simple living room consisting of a couch and two single chairs with a small coffee table in the middle. As he took off his haori and threw it across the bed when he entered the bedroom. He stood in front the mirror and finished removing his uniform before he got in the shower, as he stood there eyes closed he let the water hit his head causing his once spiky hair to stick to his face as it continued to trickle down his neck, then shoulders across his well defined chest decorated with the several scars from various battles, until it was spiraling down his legs, then his calves and then into to the drain, but no matter how hot the water or how hard it hit his body it could not achieve what he wanted.

"Will he ever forgive me?" Rangiku asked herself as she looked into the mirror while brushing her hair before bed as she replay the conversation from earlier before she left the office, who was she kidding he would never forgive her and she would have to live with the guilt for the rest of her life as she turned out the lights.

Toshiro couldn't sleep he just laid there and stared into the ceiling, suddenly Hyourinmaru appeared and gave him a blank stare.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well don't."

"If you miss her Master just forgive her, it was a misunderstanding by both of you so just be the bigger person"

"No I will not she took my child away from me." As he approached Hyourinmaru.

"Because she thought you didn't love her."

He stood there and pondered over Hyourinmaru's point then he sighed "what's done is done I cannot undo this and neither can she"

"Well something has to be done because those nightmares aren't going to leave you anytime soon." As Hyourinmaru disappeared, he sat back on the bed for a few minutes then he got up and went to the graveyard.

Later that night Rangiku could not sleep so she did what she usually did she went to TJ's grave but when she arrived she was shocked to see Toshiro there as well, she was about to turn around and leave.

"I won't bite you, he was just as much my son as he was yours" as he looked up at her. The realization finally hit him since the baby she had gotten smaller and paler the only bright thing about her was her scarf, even her hair had lost its shine.

"I don't mind coming back later."

"I might be angry with you Rangiku but I am not heartless."

She swallowed her pride and approached the grave and sat next to him.

"What does TJ stand for"?

"I gave him your name since Retsu said you left before I …" she trailed of.

"I am sorry Rangiku, I should have stayed"

"It wasn't your fault something's are just meant to be" as she got up and walked away.


End file.
